


Wasn't so bad.

by noizy



Category: Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea
Genre: F/M, Friendship, I tried writing cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noizy/pseuds/noizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sal tries to gain Dolphi's trust. Fluff v u v <br/>*SFW*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't so bad.

The day had finally arrived, and the white shark couldn’t figure out whether he was nervous or excited for the day Wadanohra had planned for him and her other familiar, Dolphi. The dolphin girl was not exactly scared of him, but she tried to avoid him as much as she could. He wanted to be friends with the girl, so Wadanohara and himself had planned an outing for the day. Dolphi had no idea of this plan, of course, as she would most likely try not to attend, so they had planned in secret.   
In the back of his mind, he could honestly understand why she was terrified of his kind. They were usually aggressive, save for himself and his brother Samekichi (although he wasn’t too sure there). He figured that towering over the small girl didn’t help much, either, but he was for the most part a calm and nice person..shark.   
He walked out of the shared house, the heels of his shoes making softly clicking noises on the pavement. Behind him, Wadanohara trailed out as well, holding the hand of the small girl.   
“Okay, Dolphi, Sal is gonna take you to Star Isle today,” She spoke softly, smiling and patting her on the head a couple times before giving her hand over to Sal. He gently took her hand into his and tried to give a convincing smile, but he could still see she was unsure.   
“…Okay.” She finally spoke, letting him lead her towards the Kingdom gate.   
After about five minutes of walking, he looked over to her, putting a finger to his chin.   
“…Hey, Dolphi? Do you want a ride up to the surface instead of walking?” He asked softly, kneeling down to be eye level with her. It was supposed to be a fun day, after all. She looked at him for a moment, almost weighing her options, and then nodded softly. “..Yeah.”   
After transforming and getting comfortable on his back, Dolphi grabbed onto his dorsal fin and that was the signal for him to go. He didn’t go as fast as he could, not wanting to scare her again, but he went at a decent speed as he jumped out of the sea, wincing softly at the sting on his underbelly as he hit water again. “..You didn’t get hurt, right-?” He could feel her clinging to his fin, so he wondered if it was too much too soon. She of course shook her head, which he couldn’t see. “..No, I’m okay.” She mumbled afterwards and reached down to gently pat him on the head. “..Dummy shaaark..” He huffed out a tiny laugh and continued to make his way to the Isle, feeling Dolphi shift around slightly.   
Once there, it was around the middle of the day and they needed something to do. “..Anything you would prefer to do?” He asked, looking over his shoulder to the girl who was currently holding his hand. She perked up slightly at the question, /dragging/ him over to the water edge. She scooped up a little bit of the sand and started molding it into a…? He wasn’t too sure what she was doing, but she seemed to be having fun doing it. He kneeled down, resting his arms on his legs and tried to balance himself. That was something he seemed to lack, balance. Dolphi looked up at him, a look of happiness evident in her gaze.   
“…Will you help me build a castle? Like the one the princess lives in?” She asked, not waiting for an answer before she started to push sand over to him. She’d gone to sitting on her legs by this time, and he had resorted to sitting on the ground itself. Never before had he been so thankful for a brown suit. He started to try and mold the sand like she was, following the movement of her small hands. “..Like this?” He asked in defeat, comparing both of theirs. Hers wasn’t the best, little cracks and pieces missing, but compared to his it was a hundred times better. His was honestly a mound of sand compacted into a single area. …Construction with the substance wasn’t his forte. 

When the sun started to set, Dolphi looked up at Sal, a small smile gracing her features. They were at the back of the island, silently eating the fruit that was abundant there. “..What time did Wadanohara say we had to be home..?” She asked him, turning her attention back to the food in her hand.   
“..She said before the sun sets.-“ He started, noting that it had indeed already set. She had an adult with her, so he didn’t worry too much.   
“..!” She gasped softly as a shooting star went across the sky, others following its path. The trees blocking her path of sight, Sal picked her up and set her up onto his shoulders for better sight. She rested her hands onto his head, absent-mindedly playing with strands of his hair, and getting fruit juice in it in the process, but he didn’t mind. She was content around him, so it all worked out well. 

After the meteor shower, the two started to make their way back down to the sea, Dolphi asking if they could walk instead of take a ride like earlier, and then slipped her hand into his. It was a comfort-type thing for her, and he figured it wasn’t hurting anything so he let her do so.   
They finally made their way down to their house, sneaking into it as if they were teens trying not to get caught. Which failed, of course. Wadanohara and Fukami were up waiting for them, and the witches face showed a mix of relief a little bit of anger. Could she even be angry..? Ah, oh well. She scolded the two of them, but by the end of it she was smiling softly as Dolphi retold the events of the day.   
They made their way upstairs, Dolphi and Sal in the rear. Before they split up for the night, Dolphi looked up at the shark and reached up, motioning for him to bend down. Which he did. She grabbed his shoulders and gave him a soft hug, tiny arms wrapping around his neck. He gently rubbed her back and smiled, scooting her to bed a couple moments later.  
He figured that it was at least a start, and he could live with that. He was happy for the play date, and that Dolphi wasn’t afraid of him anymore. It was a good day after all.


End file.
